The One Where Regina Mills Gets High
by MissaSissa
Summary: Storybrooke has a secret. During a magic lesson gone wrong, Regina finds out exactly what this secret is. Emma winds up taking care of her. Fluffy and silly moments.


**I wrote a story where Emma gets shot with a tranquilizer and Regina has to care for her, and people seemed to really like it and someone actually suggested I write one with Regina off her face. I wanted to write one that was a bit different and isn't wrote about a lot in the fandom.**

 **This won't be entirely accurate as I've only tried pot once (shh, don't tell) but I tried. And for the record, I was not high while writing this. I'm just trying to delve into the minds of our characters and writing their reactions as I see fit. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma hesitated as she pushed the coffin to get down to Regina's vault. This was the third time she was late to her magic lessons this week, and she was surely going to get lectured once again on top of extra lessons. Regina had a way of making Emma feel like she was a kid again, and not in the good way.

The woman was way too tense, and if it weren't for the tight skirts she wore almost every day, Emma would think she had a stick up her ass. But this time, Emma was prepared. Leroy owed her a favor, and it turns out he and the other dwarves had a secret small business to earn them some extra cash.

And by secret, meaning basically everyone except Regina knew about it. If the mayor were to find out about the leafy greens floating around town, there would be hell to pay. She would surely blame Emma, as the young woman was the town sheriff and pot was technically against the law.

But Emma didn't mind the usage of the drug. It was better than nicotine after all, and at least it wasn't harmful like the more powerful drugs out there. It kept everyone in good spirits, although Emma had to admit work around the town had been slower than usual.

Regina had noticed too, but the naïve woman thought everyone's reddened eyes and sluggish movements were because of allergies. "Poor Henry has had allergies for weeks, and the Benadryl I've given him hasn't helped," Regina told Emma one day.

Soon after that, Emma caught Henry and Violet sharing an edible cookie. Only then did she confiscate the pot and bitch Leroy out for his irresponsibility. If Regina found out about Henry trying pot Emma would be dead in an instant.

"You're late," Regina said as Emma descended the stairs. Even though her back was turned to the young woman, Emma could still tell she was pissed. "Yeah, sorry. I haven't been feeling well," Emma lied. "Sorry doesn't bring back the 20 minutes of my time that I could have spent doing something useful, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes and took a seat. She took a nibble of her edible nerve calmer as she waited for the woman to finish her speech.

Regina turned towards her and set a large book down. Emma groaned inwardly. Regina hadn't even taught her anything useful yet, like turning the lights off and on with the flick of her wrist or a warming spell to defrost her car in seconds. She just forced her to read this stupid language that she hardly understood.

"Those allergies still hitting you?" Regina asked as she took a seat next to her. "Hmm?" Emma asked distractedly. "Oh, yeah. Springtime is a bitch," she answered.

"I've had a bit of a scratchy throat myself. I brought some tea for us," Regina said with a small smile as she handed the blonde a to-go cup. "Although I shouldn't be so gracious, as you obviously don't take my lessons seriously."

"No no, I do. Really. I just don't want to read all the time. Can't we do something fun? Like turn water into wine or make a talking snowman?"

"Even if that was possible, Miss Swan, you are nowhere near ready for hands on magic," Regina said. "I am totally ready! We defeated the Chernabog and that marshmallow monster," Emma argued. "Those were dire situations. To fully understand your craft, you need to start from the bottom and work your way up, not just rely on your instincts. Now, recite this." Regina pointed to the page.

Emma snuck a corner from one of the brownies in her pocket before attempting to read the language. The bright colors on the other side were very distracting, and so was Regina herself. Even when she wasn't high, Regina was her main distraction.

She couldn't help it; the mayor was the hottest woman in town. Maybe ever. Well, that was a lie. _Emma_ was the hottest. She'd marry herself if she could. Was that even legal? She was the town sheriff; she could make it legal. What a great idea! She could honeymoon in Paris…

"Miss Swan. Emma!" Regina snapped her fingers in the blonde's face. Emma snapped out of her daze. "Mm?" She hummed. "I'm not going to teach you if you continue to ignore me," Regina said, her narrowed eyes piercing into Emma's soul.

"No, I'm good. Where were we?"

"You were supposed to be telling me the 5 origins of Elvish magic," Regina answered. Emma fought to think and came up blank. "I- I don't remember," she answered, earning a low growl from the older woman. "Fine, look at the page. And study it. Don't just memorize." Regina got up and went to her trunk.

"Can't we do something a little hands on? I used magic in Neverland too, you know," Emma pouted.

"Okay." Regina came over with a small candle in her hand. "If you can light this, I'll teach you something hands on."

As soon as the brunette turned her head, Emma took another bite of her brownie. Magic always set her on edge. It was so unpredictable, especially when she was using it. It didn't help that she had a hard ass teacher, either.

She took a deep breath, lifted her hands, and zoned in on the candle. _In order to light the candle, I must become the candle._

But at the last second, a shiny flash of light behind Regina caught her eye. Magic flew out from her fingertips and Regina jumped out of the way to miss being charbroiled. The flame hit the source of the light; the mayor's mirror. In an instant the decoration was charred to a crisp, the chrome pieces of glass falling out of the frame and landing on the stone floor with an echoing clatter.

"That was my favorite mirror," the brunette spoke in quiet horror.

Emma slowly lowered her arms, her right-hand sneaking in her pocket to pull out the Ziploc bag. She wasn't even going to bother hiding anymore. Because surely Regina would chew her ass now.

"Regina, I'm- I'm really sorry. I was trying to focus, I really was," the blonde said sorrowfully. She wasn't _that_ sorry, seeing as Regina 'accidentally' dropped Emma's phone in a puddle last week and fried it, but she knew it was better than not apologizing at all.

"It's alright. You're learning. You'll have some bumps and setbacks, but it's alright because you've learned from this. I'll just… try and replace the one of a kind mirror that my father gave me for a wedding present," Regina said.

Emma chomped into her food to keep from speaking. It wasn't possible to OD on marijuana, was it? Ah, no matter. Regina would find a way to bring her back if she did.

"You're seriously eating right now? You're supposed to be studying," the former Evil Queen said with an indignant glare. "I can't work on an empty stomach," Emma mumbled with the shrug of her shoulders.

Regina sighed and closed the book in front of them before conjuring a broom into her hand. "Then go do us both a favor and pick up some lunch for us while I get this cleaned up."

Emma nodded and stood to go. For an instant, she had the urge to hug the woman. Regina was just so… _perfect_. Her beautiful eyes, her body, her hair, the scar above her lip, the way her nose slightly wrinkled when she laughed, and the vein in her forehead that would stand out when she got angry. Even the way she would drive Emma crazy was perfect.

God, Emma just wanted to punch her in the face for it. Then maybe she'd kiss her to make it better and offer sympathy sex.

 _Whoa_. She had taken that way too far. She really did need some food in her system before she started hallucinating.

Luckily, Ruby had their order prepared and waiting, knowing how hungry Emma got this time of day.

When Emma returned to the vault, her buzz was starting to wear off a bit. Good thing too, as she was unprepared for the surprise awaiting her.

Her large Ziploc bag filled with her special mini brownies was now over half empty, and judging by the Mayor's chocolatey hands, she was the culprit.

"Finally, you're back. I'm starving!" Regina groaned and reached for the to-go bag in the blonde's hands.

Emma searched the older woman's eyes for any sign of highness. Not yet, but the woman would definitely be feeling it soon. And Emma would surely be fired from her job right after the mayor kicked her ass.

Regina dug into the bag like a ravaged animal, digging through wrappers until she found the curly fries at the bottom of the bag. "Yesssssss," she moaned as she stuffed a handful into her mouth. Oh, this was bad. This was very bad.

"Regina, how many of those brownies did you eat?" Emma asked, slowly sitting down across from the woman.

"I'm teaching you magic, the least you can do is share your food," Regina mumbled through a mouthful of fried food.

Emma leaned forward in her chair, trying to catch the woman's attention. "Regina, how many did you eat?" She repeated.

The brunette finally looked up from her meal. "Why?"

Emma fidgeted in her chair, suddenly at a loss as to what to say. Maybe she could get away with it; she could take Regina home, get her settled in her bed and convince her it was a spell gone awry. Regina was so naïve when it came to modern things she wouldn't know the real reason. Maybe Emma could try making a memory potion just to be on the safe side.

On the other hand, if she lied and Regina found out the truth, she would never hear the end of it. Emma could kiss the magic lessons goodbye. Movie nights with Henry would be thrown out the window, and Emma would become a stranger to the woman she considered a best friend.

But that was a risk she was going to have to take. "Those were pot brownies," she answered.

" _What_?!" Regina yelped. She looked like she was going to be sick. Or pass out. "You gave me drugs?!"

Emma held up her hands in surrender. " _Technically_ , those were my drugs. You took them from me."

Regina clutched her chest, breathing erratically as her eyes darted frantically around the room. "Oh God. I'm going to die. This is it; this is the end of me. I survived angry mobs and execution attempts, and this is how my story ends."

Emma fought hard not to smile. She could tell the drugs were starting to affect the woman, and she understood it could be rough for someone like Regina. Hell, her first time she was convinced that Belle's chipped teacup was trying to mind control her. She had tripped bad.

"Regina, it's going to be okay. How many did you eat?" Emma asked.

"What? I- um- I ate like 3 or 4. But they were small, and you were taking forever to get our food."

Regina's eyes finally settled on the blonde. "How irresponsible, Miss Swan! I think our town expects better from the Sheriff!"

Emma bit a brownie in half before sipping on her milkshake. She'd just have to let Regina rant for a while before the brownies calmed the woman's nerves.

"Hate to break it to you, Regina, but almost everyone in the town is doing it. Even Granny. So, those 'allergies' you were obsessing over aren't as bad as you think. You're going to be okay, I'll stay here with you," Emma said.

Regina slowly nodded, seeming to relax a bit. "O- okay. Maybe we should get back to my house before these brownies kick in."

Emma stood and instinctively grasped Regina's arm as the woman blindly reached her hand out. "But don't think you're not in trouble, Miss Swan. We are going to have a long talk and a town meeting once these wear off," Regina growled.

Emma simply patted the woman's back and held on tight as Regina transported them to the mansion. Regina seemed okay at first; she got herself a glass of water and changed into something more comfortable to wear.

Emma began making a grilled cheese, as Regina had eaten most of their lunch. She was feeling the buzz, but she was trying to stay in control so she could keep tabs on Regina.

"Emma," Regina said in a stage-whisper, cupping her hand over her mouth as if she was telling a secret. Emma glanced over at the brunette, seeing her sharp eyes had become reddened and glassy. She was definitely feeling it now.

"Yes, 'Gina?" She said, using the nickname Regina hated so much. Oddly enough, the woman had allowed Emma to use it, but only after declaring her the only person allowed to. Perks of being BFF's.

"I can feel it. My tongue!" Regina gasped, reaching her fingers in her mouth to poke at it.

 **I'm gonna put a side note in here. The line above was** _ **literally**_ **my reaction to pot (same exact words) and my first time trying alcohol. I also thought I was going to die. Drugs are bad, kids. Anyway, continue on with your reading.**

Emma snorted and flipped over the sandwich in the pan. "That's good."

"Are you sure I didn't eat too many? I feel like my face is numb," the brunette said in a whiny voice.

Emma turned towards the woman, grabbing her hands and squeezing them gently. "You won't die, Regina. Why don't you go watch some _Cartoon Network_? I heard they're having a 90's throwback this weekend."

Regina slumped down in a chair and laid her head on the table beneath her. "Do you ever look at yourself in the mirror and not recognize yourself? Like, it's really weird knowing that you're staring at this person and this person is _you_ , you know?"

Who knew the mayor could be so philosophical? Although weed did tend to make a person that way.

"But maybe… maybe you're not looking into a mirror at all. Maybe you're looking out a window, and that window with the other person standing behind it is actually a portal!" Regina sat up with an excited smile on her face. "It all makes sense now!"

Emma smirked and broke her sandwich in half, knowing Regina would want some. Sure enough, the woman snatched the half off her plate, holding her tongue out as the gooey cheese dripped off the toast.

"Maybe everything is just an illusion. For all we know, we could be sleeping right now. Or maybe even dead. And we can't move on because we don't know that we're dead," Emma said, trying to egg Regina on. She was going to have as much fun with her as possible before she became normal again.

The sandwich slipped out of the brunette's grasp as she stared at Emma with wide eyes. It was as if Emma had discovered a cure for cancer or had proved that aliens did, in fact, exist. It made Emma feel all warm and tingly inside. Usually Regina looked at her like an unruly child or treated her like she didn't know what she was talking about. Now, it seemed, Emma was the smartest person alive.

A wide grin broke across Regina's face. "So, if we're dead, there won't be any consequences. Am I right?"

Emma shrugged in answer. She was too high to care about answering the question. It did surprise her, however, when Regina leaped across the table and smashed their lips together, her dark fingernails digging into the blonde's leather jacket and pulling her close.

Emma didn't resist; she inhaled Regina as the woman pressed a firm tongue against her lips, demanding entry. The older woman's right hand snaked around the back of her neck, holding her still. This was so perfect. It was everything she ever imagined and so much more.

Regina was straddling her lap now, dark tresses curtaining them as their tongues danced and roamed inside each other's mouths. Emma let out a squeak of surprise as she felt Regina's free hand slide underneath her jacket and cup her breast.

This was amazing, and beautiful, and needy, and- and _wrong_.

Emma pushed Regina away, wiping away the lipstick that was surely staining her soft lips. She couldn't take advantage of the woman in this state; she knew Regina wouldn't dare do anything like this while in her right mind. Regina didn't take the hint; instead, she lunged forward once more and settled her warm lips on Emma's neck. She nibbled and sucked until Emma was moaning quietly and tilting her head back as she became lost in the sensations.

"Regina, we gotta stop," she gasped as she felt the familiar heat tingling in-between her legs.

Regina pulled back for an instant. "Why? It's obvious we both want this."

Emma pushed on the woman's chest as she began to lean in again. "How do you know I want this?"

"Your body is very responsive," Regina purred, pinching a hardened nipple in-between her fingers. Emma bit back a cry of pleasure. "Please stop," she begged, although in her heart she knew she didn't really want Regina to.

Regina sighed and climbed off her. To Emma's surprise, she ate another whole brownie in less than 5 seconds. After eating hers, the brunette handed one to her friend.

Emma popped the whole thing in her mouth and nearly swallowed it whole. Just because she couldn't have sex with or touch Regina didn't mean she was ready to crash.

"Well, will you at least watch cartoons with me if you won't make out with me?" The Mayor asked as she grabbed a box of _Captain Crunch_ from the cupboard. Emma smiled and nodded. She enjoyed the company of Regina, even if the woman was a bitch.

"Ugh, Henry was obsessed with this show when he was little," Regina groaned as _The Wiggles_ display appeared on the screen. Neither women made a move to change the channel as they were bundled up in under a large fleece blanket, legs touching as they invaded each other's personal space.

A dancing frog in a beanie appeared on a mutli-colored background, and both women lost their train of thought as they zoned in on it. "This is inappropriate… for children," Emma commented. Regina blankly stared at the screen, mouth hanging open.

Finally, Regina spoke. "You know something? I was the fifth wiggle. That's why there are only four now."

"Is that how you became mayor? You got rich doing this borderline porn show?" Emma asked.

"It was a difficult time in my life, Emma. I couldn't escape the lifestyle. I had to follow the Wiggle Way, and that included sleeping with the entire cast and crew," Regina said.

Emma nearly choked on a piece of cereal at the woman's comment. "You're so brave," she said in awe.

Regina turned her head towards the blonde, scooting impossibly closer. "You could be the sixth wiggle, Emma. You just have to pass initiation."

Emma saw where this was going as Regina leaned in so close their noses were touching. "Why don't you show me some of your moves, Madame Mayor?"

Regina jumped up and pulled Emma to her feet as well. On the screen, the wiggles were in a big red car and singing as they chased down a dog. Regina began to dance, spinning before high-fiving Emma and doing the worm with her arms.

"Oh, _that_ is neat!" Emma shouted as she pointed to Regina's funky moves. "Am I doing it?" She asked as she attempted the complex move. Regina nodded and soon they both were dancing with the TV turned on full blast, eating the last of the brownies in Emma's stash.

As the show quieted down, so did the women. Regina ended up sitting across Emma's lap, arm splayed over the young woman's shoulders. She had long since lost her pants, claiming her 'goods' needed to breathe.

"Are the moon and star friends?" The brunette asked in an innocent voice as moving pictures of a blue moon and golden star with pajamas showed on the screen. "They're best friends," Emma answered, pulling the woman closer.

Without thinking, she planted a soft kiss on Regina's exposed shoulder. Regina squirmed in her arms and positioned herself so they were face to face. Emma reached up and brushed the dark hair from Regina's eyes before leaning forward and kissing her.

Regina reciprocated immediately; she grabbed Emma's face with both her hands and inhaled before pressing her tongue into her mouth. Emma whimpered into the older woman's mouth as her hand reached up to grab a fistful of her hair.

"Regina, we can't," she panted against the older woman's mouth even though her brain was screaming at her to continue. Making out was okay, but if they continued it would ultimately lead to sex, and that would be crossing the line. "But Emma… I love you."

Emma froze at those words. "You what?"

Regina grinned and shoved a handful of cereal into her mouth. "Henry's gonna be mad we ate all his cereal," she mumbled, covering the blonde with crumbs.

"What did you say?" Emma asked, attempting to sit up straighter with Regina still sitting on her lap. "I said Henry's gonna be- "

"No, before that," Emma said. "I said I love you," Regina replied with a shrug, as if it was the most casual thing in the world to say.

Emma's eyes filled with tears. She wasn't normally an emotional person, but the fact that Regina actually loved her made her heart explode with happiness. Not literally, 'cause that would be gross and Regina wouldn't love her anymore.

A knock at the door caught their attention. "It's the police! I'm gonna go to jail and they won't let me be mayor anymore! I'm gonna be somebody's lesbian bitch!" Regina shrieked and hid underneath the fuzzy blanket.

"Uh, 'Gina?" Emma said, poking her head underneath the little fort. Regina put a finger up to her lips. "Shh. If we stay quiet, they won't be able to find us. I'm the master at hide & seek."

"Regina, I _am_ the police. You're not gonna go to jail," the younger woman tried to reassure her.

Regina jumped up and grabbed Emma's hand, dragging her upstairs to her bedroom where she pushed her inside the closet before climbing in beside her. The sweet smell of Regina's perfume hung in the air around them, and Emma sneezed.

Regina covered her mouth with her hand as they heard a pair of footsteps slowly come up the stairs. "If that turns out to be a cannibal I'm going to sacrifice you," Regina whispered. "Gee, thanks," Emma whispered back as she pulled the woman's hand from her mouth. "Sorry, you're fatter than I am. And you taste better," Regina answered.

"I thought you loved me!" Emma spoke, her voice raising slightly. Regina turned to her with a sly smile. "You know I do," she cooed, pinching the blonde's cheek like a baby.

Emma blushed and looked down at the floor. "Hey, you know something?" Regina said quietly as they listened to the footsteps recede from their hiding spot. "Hmm?" Emma asked.

"You're in the closet," the brunette giggled. "Technically, _you_ shoved me inthe closet, 'Gina," Emma laughed.

Regina stood up and pulled on the light switch, grabbing a couple wire hangers. She tossed one down to Emma before unfolding the bent metal at the top of hers. "Regina, what are you doing?" Emma asked. "There's someone in my house. We need weapons," her friend answered.

"Just show 'em your boobs. Those are your weapons," the blonde giggled. Regina swatted her playfully with a cocky smirk. " _You_ just wanna see my boobs, Emma."

The young woman shrugged at that. "What can I say? I love boobs. Yours especially."

Now it was Regina's turn to get emotional. "You really love me?"

Emma reached up and pet the woman's leg, as the cramped space didn't allow them both to stand. "Of course I do. But I'm not so sure you'll love me as much when you come down from the high."

"I loved you before I got high, I'll love you after. The Mayor is a bit of a bitch," Regina commented.

Emma looked up at her with a quirky expression. "What?"

"I'm the carefree and fun side. Regina doesn't let me out much," the brunette pouted.

Emma would think this to be the weirdest thing they had ever done, only no sane person dances to the wiggles and goes to hide in a closet unless they were under the age of 5.

Emma noticed Regina was starting to sulk. "What's wrong?" She asked. Regina glanced down at her before looking away. "Gina…" Emma teased, tickling the woman's bare feet.

When Regina didn't respond, Emma forced herself to stand, crushing both of their bodies together. "What is it?"

"It's just…" Regina bit her lip- "I'm not like you. You're the cool mom, the laid-back sheriff, perfect fucking Emma Swan," she said.

Emma knew she wasn't meaning to be malicious. So, she squeezed both of Regina's hands in her own and said the first thing that came to mind. "You're prettier than Cinderella. You smell like pine needles and have a face like sunshine, and I love you _because_ you're such a hard ass. You keep me on my toes."

Regina smiled at that, and Emma could tell her ridiculous speech helped a little bit.

The footsteps entered the bedroom. Emma dropped back down to the floor and held her hanger tightly in her hand. Both women held their breath and peered out the cracks of the door. A hand reached for the knob and jiggled it before pulling it open.

Emma fell forward as Regina tripped over her and fell flat on her face. "I'm armed!" Regina screamed, still face down on the ground. "And if you don't get the hell out of my house I will not hesitate to use my weapon! And if you still don't leave, my girlfriend is gonna kick your ass!"

Emma started to giggle. She couldn't help it; this was just so ridiculous. The town mayor was flailing on the ground half-naked high as a kite holding a coat hanger and screaming death threats, and the town sheriff was laughing so hard she felt like she was going to piss her pants.

"Emma?"

The blonde looked up to see David standing over them. "Hi, Daddy," she said timidly, suddenly afraid of getting yelled at. Him and Snow were part of the ones that didn't join in on the pot party, and claimed if they caught Emma using it she would be in big trouble, no matter what her age.

Regina sat up, pupils nearly covering her entire eyes. "David, I could have killed you!" She complained. David reached up to help her up, then picked up Emma in his arms. Emma squirmed to get free, but her father held her tightly.

"David? Is everything alright?" Snow poked her head in the room. "Why are you in my house?! You're breaking and entering!" Regina yelled, clearly on edge now.

"Everything is fine, Snow. I found these two in a closet doing god knows what, since they both seem to be high off their asses," the man answered. "We were having rough, loud, horny sex!" Regina said. The mayor turned towards David and cupped her hand around her mouth. "And by the way, your daughter has quite an appetite. No wonder why she eats out so much!"

"We didn't have sex, Regina! God, go eat some Cheetos. You're delusional!" Emma said. "No, I'm sexy and I know it!" Regina yelled back.

Snow and David dragged the two women downstairs and settled them on the couch. "We came over because David said Emma wasn't returning your calls. Henry got out of school an hour ago, and neither of you showed to pick him up," Snow said.

"Can't keep your daughter off me," Regina said with a wink. That earned her a hit in the face with a pillow.

"May I ask why you both decided to do something so irresponsible?" Snow asked, staring at Emma a few seconds longer than Regina.

"I was late to magic lessons, and so I took my bag of brownies for the road. I went to get us lunch, and when I came back Regina had eaten some so we came back here to wait until it wears off," the blonde answered.

"You are in big trouble, young lady," Snow said to her daughter. "And you- "she turned to Regina- "go put some pants on."

"You can't make me! This is my house!" Regina yelled and stuck her tongue out at the younger woman. So, David hauled her up over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed all the way up the stairs.

"I love her. She's so silly," Emma said with a yawn and a tired smile. "You what?" Snow said with a look of surprise. Regina interrupted the conversation by jumping on top of the blonde.

Emma groaned in pain but giggled when Regina tickled her. "David said if I put pants on we can make a pillow fort."

David and Snow grudgingly built the comfy fort in the middle of the floor for them. "Okay, now you both lay down and get some rest," Snow said sternly. "I can sleep with my Emma?" Regina asked as they climbed into the fort. "Yes, you can sleep with Emma," Snow answered.

Emma giggled as Regina kissed her. " _Sleep_ , Regina. No kissing, no touching underneath the clothes, no funny business. Got it?" Snow said. Both women frowned and nodded before falling asleep holding each other tightly.

Emma woke with a dry mouth and bleary eyes. She wondered how pissed Regina would be at her. That was the bad thing about weed; most of the time you still remembered all the stupid shit you did when you were high.

Regina groaned as she began to wake up. "Emma?" She said as she realized they were cuddled together underneath a blanket. " _Miss Swan_ ," she growled, slipping into her authoritative role.

Emma winced and slowly drew away from the older woman. It seems the fun Regina had disappeared. "Are you really mad?" The blonde asked quietly.

To her surprise, Regina chuckled. "More so upset that you didn't share your brownies sooner. I was so stressed before, and now I feel a hundred times better."

Emma gave her a nervous smile. Regina smiled back for a moment. "This can't become a regular occurrence though, Emma. We won't get anything done in this town if we let the residents do this every day."

"How about we set a rule that no one is allowed to work under the influence. Maybe have a day once every month or so where we all take the day off for it?" Emma suggested. Regina shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. As long as the children don't start doing it."

"I already set a rule that only adults can use it after I caught Henry and Violet sneaking a cookie," Emma said. She wasn't prepared for the stinging smack that made her arm go numb. "Henry tried it and you didn't tell me?!" Regina yelped.

"I grounded him for a month from his Xbox. I think just threatening to tell you was a punishment in itself. Besides, he's a teen. He's gonna try to test the boundaries a bit. Not that I excuse his behavior," Emma said.

"Morning, ladies," Snow said cheerily as she climbed into the small space. "I brought you some juice boxes and yummy pancakes that David made," the woman said as she handed each woman a plastic plate with a child's fork.

"Mom, you realize we're not high anymore, right?" Emma asked. "If you're going to act like children I'm going to treat you like children," Snow commented. Both women rolled their eyes. "We're going to have a town meeting about it, Snow. It's fine," Regina said.

"I don't see anything fine about it, but okay," Snow muttered before leaving the two alone. David poked his head in, tossing them a can of whipped cream. "I'm gonna take your mother back to the house to check on Henry and Neal. Think you two can behave yourselves while we're gone?"

Emma held up the can. "Dad, you just handed us a can of whipped cream. I think you _want_ us to misbehave."

David smiled and shook his head at his daughter's comment. "Eat your pancakes, Emma."

" _Eat your pancakes, Emma_ ," the blonde mimicked her father as she sprayed more than her fair share of the sweet dessert on her breakfast. "Would you like to eat something better?" Regina asked.

Emma's head snapped up, and she looked over at the woman with wide eyes. "What?"

Regina grinned mischievously, grabbing the can from her. "Well you love me, don't you?"

For some reason, this put Emma on edge. "Regina, I may have been high when I said that, but I wasn't joking. I do love you."

Regina's smile changed; it became serious somehow. But she stayed quiet while Emma spoke.

"And that's not something I take lightly. It takes a lot for me to love someone like that. After years of not having anyone, of being on my own, it's hard letting people in. So, if you think I'm just gonna be a- a playmate, you can find someone else."

"You think it's easy for me to love, Emma?" Regina said. "I lost Daniel, I was forced into a marriage that I wasn't loving at all, and Robin… well, after he left with Marian I realize I didn't really love him. It was just the idea of having someone who cared for md so I didn't have to be alone. Truthfully, it was difficult for me to even love Henry."

"What about Graham?" Emma asked. Regina sighed. "He was under my control back when I was… evil. He wasn't the only one. And I regret that. Maybe if I had just let go of my anger I would be happy. But I saw you with Hook, and I didn't want to ruin that for you."

Emma scooted closer to the woman. "And look what happened there. He left me for someone else. But I'm not angry because he wasn't the one I love."

Regina offered her a watery smile. "Why didn't you say something sooner? I could have kicked his ass."

"I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. Plus, I think it's rather harsh to send someone like you after a one-handed pirate," Emma answered with a smile of her own.

Regina chuckled and laid back against the pillows. "We could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble if we had just told each other the truth."

Emma joined her, setting their breakfast aside. "Can I ask you something?"

Regina looked over at her with a curious gaze and nodded.

"When did you… start having feelings for me?" Emma asked, half-afraid to know the answer. "Honestly? When you cut down my apple tree and threatened me. But I think I really knew I liked you when we got into that fight by my vault," Regina answered.

Both women burst out laughing. "If Graham weren't there I probably would have had my way with you right then and there," the brunette said.

"So why haven't you?"

Emerald eyes bore into chocolate brown. Regina leaned forward, and Emma's heart skipped. Holy shit, Regina Mills was actually going to fuck her into oblivion.

Emma was rudely awakened when instead of kissing her like she had expected, Regina reached behind her and grabbed the can of whipped cream, spraying her in the face. "Eat your pancakes, Emma."

Emma laughed and obeyed. She'd just have to get some more brownies from Leroy to seduce the mayor. And next time, she wouldn't hold back.

* * *

 **I know this isn't my best fic, but I enjoyed writing it. If you liked it, please leave a review! I love feedback!**


End file.
